Blonde Ambitions
by plannedbyReaperLight
Summary: <html><head></head>When Light goes to pick up Misa from a Hollywood nightclub he picks up the wrong blonde. Crack, Yaoi, Mello x Light.</html>
1. In vino veritas

**A/N:**_ I do not own Death Note. _

_Warnings: The pairing is Light x Mello, Mello x Light and will involve cross-dressing, crack. _

_Cross-posted here: _

_http:/ dn-kink2. livejournal. com / 1491. html? Thread = 867283# t867283_

00000

**Chapter 1 In vino veritas **

Light typically didn't drink. He was above engaging in other such a self-destructive behaviors that would kill his brain cells and shorten his lifespan—not to mention it would be irresponsible to wield his godly powers over life and death (well... death) while impaired—a God needs to be in control of his faculties...

In short the God of the New World did not handle liquor well.

That he accepted that cup some slut who all but shoved at him had nothing to do with his current problems-what problems? There's no problems—everything's under control! (like the fact that his plan to kill Mello had failed, or that it was his father's fault it had failed and his father was dead, and Near was hounding him, and Mello was still out there with the knowledge of the fake rules, and everything was unraveling... JUST A SET BACK, NOTHING MORE!) He just drank a little to blend in with the crowd... (not that that was at all possible, everyone here was so... _trashy_) and drank a little more (without realizing it) because... waiting around here for Misa to get done was oh-so-boring and there was nothing better to do...

Compounding to this Misa's celebrity friends partied hard—the drinks they served here were of a much higher proof than was used by normal humans—also the aforementioned slut had previously slipped a little something extra-special into his cup that further negated inhibitions in the hopes of taking a certain beautifully handsome, lonely-looking, young man upstairs only to be surprised and disappointed when said pretty boy ignored all of her blatant come-ons...

The result was that Light, Kira, was currently smashed and didn't even realize it...

Light continued to search through the Hollywood night crowd for his dumb blonde minion (naturally being groped by most of the girls and quite a few guys along the way...)

He had been more than reasonable, Light fumed to himself. He waited up for her (he had learned to function on little sleep from the time he spent as a captive of a certain insomniac detective) but staying out past four in the morning was definitely pushing it. He wondered if this was some new ploy to get his attention—now she was going to make him drag her home...

He sighed. Why can't she just have a "good time" at home?

No scratch that.

Then she would want to have sex with him again.

That's why he let her go to the party, wasn't it? Still it was terribly inconvenient. It made him unnecessarily worry that something might happen to her... or rather his Eyes. Speaking of eyes his finally alighted on a blonde in a skimpy leather outfit, face pressed into the counter, drooling on the bar.

"Come on, Misa we've got to get you home."

The blonde gurgled a bit in response.

Light was too out of it to realize it wasn't Misa but to be fair even if Light was currently sober and sane, since the blonde in question was Mello, he probably still would have had trouble figuring out that "she" was actually a he...

And as for Mello, he was currently even more smashed then Light—otherwise he might have remembered and recognized the Deputy Director's son from the dossiers...

That Mello had drunk himself into a stupor only seemed appropriate after everything that happened—to say that he and Matt had had a fight would be like describing a hurricane as a bit windy.

He was entitled, wasn't he? To have one thing go right for him in this whole fuck up of his life?

He was so tired of being number two at everything. Here his plans to take out Kira were blown to bloody hell along with half his face.

Mello just wanted to be on top. One night!

Matt never let him top! "It was always, next time Mells, next time..."

When Matt said "next time" again it was the final straw. The resulting knock-down-drag-out fight wasn't so bad it was the verbal sparring that accompanied it. Matt was Mello's best friend since forever (and MORE before what Roger would deem "socially appropriate.") So when they fought Matt knew exactly how to hit where it hurt—when Matt said those things to him it was like part of his soul was ripped away.

He didn't need this.

He was going to be number one! He didn't NEED to rely on Matt or anybody!

As Mello stormed out Matt had delivered a parting shot about how he was just running away again... Mello wasn't running away and he most certainly wasn't moping over Matt! Believe it or not Mello's current pastime wasn't the plan. It was for work that he entered this night club. He saw the target, Misa Amane who might be the Second Kira go in but he quickly lost visual in the shifting crowd. Mello didn't really expect to find any new leads on Kira here anyway but since he was here he just drank a few shots to blend in with the crowd.

No it wasn't to forget about Matt. Matt was forgotten, totally out of his mind, Mello wasn't thinking about that pretty, auburn-haired, selfish bastard of a gamer at all...

They were over!

So why did that asshole have to follow him here? And what the hell was he wearing? A suit and tie? The very idea of Matt in a suit and tie set Mello off into a high-pitched giddy giggling fit that only affirmed to Light in his current impaired state that he was indeed talking to Misa.

Mello's thought process had currently slowed so much that trying to catch hold of a coherent thought was like trying to swim through a pool of molasses but he was pretty sure Matt was asking him to come home with him...

"Don't wanna..." Mello whined into the counter of the bar.

Seriously, he'd rather stay here and get picked up by some random stranger than be uke again...

Light sighed tiredly; it seemed some extra incentive was needed (time to whore himself out again, wonderful). The things he put up with for Misa's Eyes...

"I'm sorry about earlier..." Ryuk was right, he did kind of take it out on her—not that he was really sorry, but it wouldn't do to lose his Eyes over something petty like this. "I shouldn't have said those things. When we get home you can do anything you want to me, okay?"

Suit-Matt now had Mello's full attention.

"Can I be on top?" Mello gurgled incoherently.

"Sure, whatever... Let's just get you home. You need to get some rest. We have tons of work to do tomorrow, remember—Mello."

Of course Light had meant they still had to find Mello. He had escaped with the knowledge of the thirteen-day rule. It could be disastrous. Not to mention he was a criminal. He harmed many innocents including Light's own family. He deserved judgment...

"Right..." To Mello it sounded like "Matt" was addressing him directly and quashed the last buzzing doubts in his mind that something was off. Matt was right. They still had to find Kira. He'd show them. He would beat both Near and Kira and be number one. He would avenge L... and he would rule the world...

"Tomorrow I need you to search again with your Eyes," Light whispered.

Mello giggled. Just what had Matt been smoking? Of course he would search with his eyes. How else does one generally go about searching?

Light steered "Misa" into the cab he had waiting for them.

Still it was nothing short of a miracle that they made it back to Light's hotel room.

Mello thought befuddledly that this wasn't their hideout. Did Matt manage to blackmail some douche or something in the few hours he was away? But that didn't seem too important –there was really only one thing on his mind at the moment—tonight he would be Seme!

Light's blonde companion collapsed asleep almost as soon as they hit the bed... And to think he was actually in the mood tonight.

_Figures._ Light thought with great frustration. After returning from the bathroom he draped himself over the blonde in a suggestive fashion. Misa liked to cuddle. It shut her up and kept her happy.

Tonight was no different it seemed. The sleeping blonde snuggled into his warmth and then began pawing at him in her sleep—nothing unusual there but... Light groaned he had thought he had taken care of his problem in the bathroom earlier but here it was back again...

Mello shot awake when he felt the other's hardness pressing up against him—to think he had almost lost his chance like this!

Light startled as "Misa" suddenly lunged at him, forcing him onto his back beneath "her."

"What do you think you're doing?" Light asked dangerously. He thought he made it plenty clear in the early years of their relationship exactly where they stood.

"Didn't think I'd forget your promise, did you?" Mello slurred darkly, ripping Light's shirt open.

_That's right I said I'd let her do anything... _Light was kicking himself, sure Misa would do anything he asked, but he had forgotten how aggressive she could be if he let her off the leash. But Light thought that this was something that even Misa had already figured out. It was fairly obvious—Light wasn't too fond of having sex with her but he did like power and control—if Misa was properly submissive and worshipped him she might get what she wanted. But as his body betrayed him Light wondered why that wasn't so tonight.

For some reason he was getting very excited as the other nipped and sucked possessively at his neck and for the first time Light's clouded mind wondered just what was in his drink...

Light felt those fast, practiced fingers flying all over him, and he was getting much more worked up than usual. He tentatively touched back—he hadn't touched her in a while and was beginning to wonder if she was letting herself go just because he had asked her to quit the movie. Not that he minded—she was still rakishly thin, what most sane people would call dangerously underweight (it wouldn't do for his Eyes to die of malnutrition.)

Light's fingers found their way into the other's mess of blonde hair as the other freed him from his slacks and began sucking him off, teasing him slowly. Light managed to maintain his self-control throughout. But he couldn't help but wonder why Misa seemed to be trying to so knock him off-guard tonight...

"Hey! Why'd you stop? ..._the HELL?_" Light admitted it—he lost his cool a bit there when the other left him straining and Light suddenly felt the intrusion of fingers up his ass. The other twitched and curled inside him and Light felt a thrill go through him.

Light never knew she was into this kind of stuff...

And how exactly did this happen? That she got him naked while she was still fully clothed? Light began to tug against the other's leather jacket but then those fingers rubbed against that spot inside him again and he couldn't stop the strangled, pleasured cry that escaped his throat, for just a moment his eyes clenched shut, his hands fisting into sheets...

He was beginning to lose it. That was unacceptable. He could not afford to show _weakness_, even to Misa, and so he struggled hard to regain his failing control.

Meanwhile the other got the hint and quickly shed out of his leather and then resumed moving over him...

And then Light felt IT grind against him...

_Wait a minute... _

...and with widening eyes and mouth agape made a genius deduction...

_Not Misa. Definitely not Misa! Who's...?_ _And where's...? _

"You promised! I'm seme tonight! GOT IT?" the other man snarled as he roughly pinned Light to the bed.

Then the strange man was all over him again and Light decided that at the moment he didn't really care.

True the back of his mind was screaming at him about the consequences of this—how he was literally so dead if Misa found out that he brought a man home and did it in their bed but...

_Misa should forgive this one damn time! Besides God shouldn't have to ask his **follower** for permission! I'll just lay it on thick... And I'm drunk... I can tell her that I had nothing to do with it, it was all this horny asshole taking advantage of me... yes, Misa would buy that and immediately kill whoever dared to take advantage of her Light-kun... She doesn't own me! That settles it, I'm doing this._

He had long neglected his own needs and for some reason tonight he was feeling incredibly horny.

_Convenient. This is just... convenient..._

"Alright..." Light replied coolly to the other man. "I will permit it."

The other seemed to take his cool attitude as a challenge. "I'll have you begging, smartass!"

They both groaned as the other man ground them together. Mello just had to make it a competition. A competition between the two of the most stubborn guys on the planet—unstoppable force meet immovable object.

Never one to back down from a challenge Light began teasing him right back. This surprised Mello as it seemed the other was so shy to begin with and he kept it up no matter how many times Mello barked at him, or swatted him away. Light leaned up and licked along the other man's jawbone, his sweat tasted oddly sweet (in fact he almost tasted like...) Light groaned and unconsciously gave the other easier access. When Mello saw the needy look in the other's eyes he decided that he had "won." It was not quite the begging he wanted from the other man but he didn't want to delay HIS satisfaction any longer.

"You're tight!" the blonde man trembled above him.

Light was tearing up in pain. It hurt but he refused to let the other know how much, he stifled his cries and settled for retaliating by raking his nails down the other man's back. Still for all his bluster this blonde stranger was being surprisingly gentle. A series of choked whimpers escaped Light's throat followed by a loud moan as he began to lose himself to the sensations as the other man slowly teased both of them.

"Took you... long enough, Matt... fucking ice queen!" The other groaned.

Light growled at the wrong name but... of course this whole thing was a case of mistaken identity—no reason to get upset about it (he would have to find out who this "Matt" was later) but pretended not to notice for now. Mello took the other's frustrated growling and the nails down his back to mean faster. Mello slammed in just a few more times and they both released hard. Light glared with irrational annoyance as the other man collapsed asleep on top of him. It was rude... but it was convenient.

Light worked to control his breathing. He was exhausted and had a nagging suspicion that that was a really nasty hangover he felt coming on but he struggled to remain awake. He had to figure out what to do about... all of this. He rolled the other man off of him with care and began the painful process of sitting up and blushed. He was dirty. He could still feel the other's essence wriggling inside him...

_I have to kill him._

Not that it wasn't... enjoyable.

This was something Light would never have considered before. If he considered taking a man into his bed—and it would be HIM doing the taking—he would have preferred to have absolute control...

Tonight was certainly unexpected.

It was exciting. _It was... fun. _

Light hadn't had this much fun in years.

_But drunk or not he's heard too much… _

Light looked regretfully at his lov—anonymous fucktoy's sleeping form.

_A shame really. _

"**Woah!"**

Light startled as his Shinigami phased in through the wall. Ryuk's bulging eyes bulged further upon seeing the naked man in Light's bed. Light tried to refrain from panicking as he remembered he had the Shinigami following Misa...

_Shit! She's back already? ...No..._

Light felt a sinking feeling—something was obviously wrong.

_Ryuk... _There were none of the jokes or lewd comments he would expect to hear from the Shinigami having caught him in this compromising position—in fact the Shinigami looked subdued.

"Ryuk, where's Misa?"

**"Er... sorry if this is a bad time and all but Light there's really something you should know…"**


	2. Lion's Den

**A/N: **I do not own _Death Note_.

0000

**Chapter 2 Lion's Den **

Earlier that evening Misa had gone out with some friends on a little boat ride around the bay. Said "friends" apparently didn't notice when Misa, who had too much to drink, had a little accident—she was currently at the bottom of the ocean.

_Misa... is dead?_ "I told you to watch her!" Light roared at the Shinigami.

**"I did watch her!"** Ryuk was surprised, Light was more upset about this then he'd expected... **"Really Light, what did you expect me to do? As much as I find you guys fun to hang out with I'm not going to die for you."**

_Misa is dead. That puts even more suspicion on me and at a time like this... _

Light grabbed for the trashcan.

Yes, this is one hell of a hangover.

"And she died in an accident," Light sucked in a breath, paranoia going into high-gear. Sure she halved her lifespan twice but that was a Shinigami's lifespan. Gelus surely had more years than that...

"So was it another Kira or a Shinigami that killed her? Did she get too boring for you, Ryuk?" Light spat bitterly.

**"What? I'm not going to save your ass but I wouldn't kill you or Misa before your time like that! You're too much fun."**

"Then she did die before her time..."

Ryuk clamped his claws over his big mouth. That was more than he was supposed to say.

This was worrying. If there was yet another notebook user out there or a vengeful Shinigami (but in that case wouldn't he already be dead?) So most likely another notebook user then—and it could be anyone.

Misa was famous, her picture was everywhere. If someone else got a hold of the notebook and the eyes they would find her immediately. That's why he had Misa quit the movie when the Death Note fell into the hands of the mafia.

_I'm facing yet another opponent? Then there's no time to waste. I already had a contingency plan set up in case I lost Misa... _

"This is all very disappointing, Ryuk. But there is a way you can make it up to me."

**"Oh?"** Ryuk always got excited when Light presumed to boss him around—this would no doubt prove interesting.

"I'm going to give you Misa's Death Note and you are going to possess a human of my choosing..."

Light watched the Shinigami fly out the window before returning his attentions back to the immediate problem—the blonde in the bedroom.

Light massaged his pounding forehead as he returned to the bedroom and was relieved to find that the other man was still out of it. As Light studied the other man he had thought was Misa critically—it was easy to see how he made such an error. His lover was a very girly-looking guy and looked quite a bit like Misa—they both had the same high cheek bones, the same hairstyle, and he had previously been wearing a similar leather outfit...

Light gently brushed the strands of long blonde hair out of the other man's face and for the first time noticed the nasty scar over half his face (just how impaired was he?) As he stared at the other he had a sudden epiphany... he _knew_ this guy!

_It couldn't be... _

Light rushed over to his laptop and with a few clicks pulled up the sketch from Wammy's House...

_It is... I... _

Light worked on _not _hyperventilating.

_Okay, just... relax. Calm down... This is perfect._

Light smirked to himself... Perhaps he should have detoxed first because this plan was completely insane. (Blasphemy! Gods do not make mistakes.)

_Mello... or as dad discovered Mihael Keehl._

_In any case it's not like I can ever let him leave..._

00000

Mello groaned; his head was spinning.

_This isn't our hideout..._

That's right, he and Matt had a fight and he got rip-roaring drunk...

So where was he?

And just what did he do last night?

Perhaps the more appropriate question was WHO did he do last night?

Mello realized with rising panic he was naked and handcuffed to a stranger's bed.

He startled as he heard movement from the other room.

"Hey!" Mello shouted.

His captor came in from the kitchen with a breakfast tray loaded with scrambled eggs and chocolate pancakes in hand.

_Guh... _Mello forcefully shut his jaw. The other man was beautiful... and well knew it, he arrogantly, shamelessly flaunted it, as he paraded around in just his bathrobe. He looked pretty, delicate, but the way he carried himself screamed confidence and control. He was probably overcompensating. (Mello knew how _that_ was.) The stranger kind of reminded him of Matt, he was just a bit taller and with darker hair, and...

_Oh crap._

The events of the previous night were still fuzzy but it didn't even take a genius to be able to put two and two together.

The other man smiled brightly. "Ah Mells, you're awake."

_Mells... Jesus! How hammered was I?_

"Who. The fuck. Are you?"

The other man flashed a devious smile. "Oh we know each other _very_ well, Mells."

"You... rapist!" Mello spat.

_Oh great going, Mells! Get wasted and fucked by Japanese Matt. Couldn't my beer goggles have picked something a little less obvious and... _

_Wait…_

_I'm not nearly sore enough to have been the uke._ _That could only mean I must have topped... _

"Actually you got drunk and took advantage of me," the other man confirmed it. "Not that I minded."

_Hallelujah. _If he wasn't currently chained to the headboard he'd probably be doing victory laps around the bedroom. (Now if only he could remember this historic event...)

Speaking of which—Mello shot daggers and rattled the chain in irritation.

"You passed out before giving me _my_ turn," Light pouted cutely.

_Fuck no. _Mello was about to say as much when the other continued...

"But if your head is pounding half as bad as mine I'd understand..."

Then the other undid the chain and put it on the nightstand.

_Wha—?_

Mello was bewildered by this.

Light's smirk was hidden as he busied himself with serving the pancakes. That was just a 'see, I-am-perfectly-trustworthy,' gesture, a trick that he had learned from L. He'd pull that particular brand of mind-fuckery late at night when his defenses were at their weakest and then try to get him to admit that he was Kira. Light recalled in his experience it was very effective and if he hadn't wiped his memories at the time it just might have worked.

Mello was left second-guessing. Perhaps he had misjudged the stranger.

Or not...

The other man had a "you-can-trust-me-implicitly" demeanor that Mello didn't trust at all.

But still to Mello this was beginning to look like a strike of good fortune. For the time being he didn't have to worry about things like his finding a roof over his head, or his next meal. Now he could just mooch off this loser. And look, his new wife had even brought him breakfast...

_Matt never made me breakfast._ Mello moped bitterly.

Yet Mello couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

He glared suspiciously at the chocolate pancakes.

"I wasn't sure what to make so I just threw some stuff together," the other chuckled nervously.

CHOCOLATE pancakes. Was it really just a coincidence or was it because this stranger _knew_ him?

Mello's hard-won instincts were screaming at him to get out... which was ridiculous. It was not like he was locked in the basement with a serial killer. It was just some fop. Some ridiculously gorgeous fop...

_I don't remember doing that... but I want to... _

Mello sucked in a breath as their hands brushed together as the other man served him breakfast. Mello found himself drawn up into those beautiful eyes like molten gold, eyes that were far too intense, too focused...

No... he wasn't the fop he was pretending to be. He was just a bit too rough around the edges... His mask was cracking and behind it lurked something murderously cunning.

No, this man was no Matt.

He was dangerous, he was... interesting.

And, Mello decided as he continued to stare into those challenging eyes, he was (or was going to be) Mello's bitch.

"You're welcome to stay, of course."

As the other began to retreat Mello captured his wrist. The tray clattered to the floor, forgotten.

Mello leaned into the other man, he smelled of soap, and ink, and sweat.

"Shall we have a repeat of last night?" Mello's voice deepened with lust.

_I have to win his trust somehow... _"You're insatiable," Light forced a giggle as he pulled Mello on top of him. "Just don't think you're going to top every time. I'm very Seme."

"Oh?" Mello quirked an eyebrow, his actions seemed to indicate the opposite.

The other man shuddered as Mello marked him with teeth.

"It's just... you. You, you're so... rugged. And you caught me in the mood to experiment..."

Mello smirked as the other's defensive rapid-fire excuses and effectively silenced him by claiming his mouth. Their tongues locked in fierce battle only interrupted when they both finally broke apart out of a need to breathe. Mello chuckled as he continued to pleasantly wrestle with the other man.

"You know, I don't even know your name."

"It's Light."

_Light... why does that sound familiar?_

Things were just getting heavy when an electronic buzz could be heard from the other room.

_Shit! Now of all times? _

"L, are you there?" Came the irritating, though filtered, voice that was still unmistakably Near.

Mello's eye twitched in irritation. That was definitely a mood-killer for more reasons than one. While Near's voice alone was a definite turn-off, so were all the implications of that statement.

That's where he heard that name before. Light Yagami—the Deputy Director's son. Mello remembered that the dossiers said he was just a graduate student, but then all the police had fake names and occupations listed.

_He's the one acting as the current L? _

Mello remembered that the new L was strangely obedient... but Mr. Yagami had told him it was Touta Matsuda... well of course even a boy scout like Yagami would lie to protect his son.

_Does he know who I am, he MUST... I... I got his father killed and now he lets me screw him—this is so fucked up! _

"Well, aren't you going to answer that?" Mello glowered.

_There's no choice... _

Light got up to answer the call, by the time he had sat down at his desk he had rethought his strategy taking into account that Mello would overhear everything.

"Near, this is not a good time..." Light glanced at his eavesdropper out of the corner of his eye.

Near's filtered voice could be heard over the speakers as he repeated the story Light had told him again "The only reason you found Mello's hideout was because you had Kira's help but you don't know how Kira found the hideout. Mello escaped but you got the notebook back, is that correct?"

Mello gnashed his teeth. LIGHT was the one behind the raid on his hideout! And, as he thought, they had accepted help from KIRA!

Mello came up behind Light and laid a hand on his shoulder, possessive with a hint of underlying threat but restrained himself from acting... yet. He wanted to hear what Light had to say for himself. To Mello's further fury Light ignored him and answered Near.

"That's right, stop being so obstinate! No matter how many times you ask me it's going to be the same answer. I've told you everything I can." Before Near could cut out again Light deflected the conversation back to him. "How about you, any new leads on Mello?"

"No, not yet. Have you?"

"Nothing yet I'm afraid. I have my men searching for him."

There was no mistake then Light MUST know who he was and he was lying to Near and the other investigators. He was sheltering him, the man who killed his father? Why?

There was an odd pause on the other end before Near answered. "I wouldn't worry about it. I do believe that in time he will come to me and he will fill in the missing pieces in leading me... us to Kira."

Mello was outraged upon hearing this.

_Like hell! I'm not some TOOL for you to use! _

There was another pause.

"Mello is an important witness. If anything happens to him I will hold you personally responsible."

The line cut out.

Mello stared at the stranger he had slept with. As much as he hated to admit it, Near was right. That story, all of it, just _didn't _add up.

Unless...

Light was Kira.


	3. So Screwed

_**A/N:** I do not own._

_Sorry for the delay. I'm working on too much stuff. _

_**Warnings:** More cussing, OOC Moments, headfuckery, and Mello/Light hatesex. _

00000

**Chapter 3 So Screwed **

Light casually spun his chair around to face Mello. "Now where were we—?"

Mello smiled nastily. Light Yagami seemed surprised to see the blonde looming behind him, his gun trained on him.

"Was it something I said?" Light asked innocently.

"Shut up, Kira!"

Well, whatever else Light might be he had a hell of a poker face. "I'm not...! Wherever did you get that idea?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Mello sneered. "You're acting as L! You know who I am! You spared my life! You're lying to your own men, to Near! You fucking let me fuck you after I get your father killed...! You... you accepted help from Kira!"

Light calmly folded his arms across his chest and held his stare. "I'm sorry; I just don't see the logic there. If you look at that rationally that doesn't prove anything. I am merely acting as L because I was the best one available for the position when... it became open. No one knew about Wammy's House at the time, otherwise I'm SURE you would have been considered, Mello."

Mello gritted his teeth, his finger twitching on the trigger as he was _SURE_ he detected a note of sarcasm in Light's tone. Did Light not see that Mello was the one with the gun? HE was the one calling the shots!

"Besides, L himself chose me for this position," Light continued casually.

_L chose FUCKING KIRA to be his successor?_ "You... LIAR!"

"I'm not lying. You're the one with the gun. What could I possibly have to gain by pissing you off, Mello?" Light said reasonably.

Shit, he did have a point. What gain would there be to say something so outrageous unless it was the truth? And (to his dismay) Mello could see there was a certain logic to it: Light was stoic where he was emotional. He was sociable where Near was cold. It was not outside the realm of possibility that L took a third option and chose Light (_Kira!_) as his successor. Especially if he was led to believe that Light was innocent... That meant L pretty much screwed over both him AND Near. And he worked so hard! For what?

"But then again... L might not have meant it when he said it. He loved screwing people like that..." Mello briefly wondered if Kira could read minds. It was almost as if he seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "...playing these little games," Light seemed to wax nostalgic.

Mello was not amused, "Don't... don't talk like you knew him!"

"But I did know him. And you would know that too... if you knew L at all." Mello's gun hand shook with rage. Light threw up his hands in a placating gesture. "I meant it with the highest respect. L was a genius of the highest caliber. He could run rings around all of them. Hmmm... and you too if you thought he was such a boy scout. It sounds like I knew him better than you did."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "I see what you're doing. It won't work on me, Kira!"

Light sighed and began again slowly, as if lecturing to a dumb child. "Look at this logically. If I was Kira why would I shelter you? Wouldn't Kira want you dead? And as for the rest... well let's just say it's a very long story which is best discussed after you put the gun down."

"_Like hell!_ " Mello was becoming enraged at Light's blasé attitude as Mello continued to wave a gun in his face—like Light didn't even consider him a threat or worth his time. _Just like fucking Near!_

"Well then how about this for logic,_ Light!_ " The blonde ground out, "You accepted help from _Kira_... But why would _Kira_ let you keep the notebook?"

_Shit!_ Light realized Mello had a point. He hadn't even considered that. From an outsider's perspective it would seem strange that Kira wasn't demanding that the Taskforce return the notebook. Light was a little too close to the issue. He had seen no reason to demand the notebook since he already had it. And if Mello figured that out...

Mello noticed the slight look of shock that played across Light's face before it was masked under that calm façade. Mello grinned and continued, nastily. "...You heard him. Near _knows!_ He knows you're Kira and _I _know you're Kira! It's all over for you!"

Light just gave an affable smile. "Are you really going to take _NEAR's_ word for it?"

"SHUT UP!" It was infuriating how Light continued with, not just a calm, but a regal bearing when quite literally under the gun… and wearing nothing but a bathrobe. No signs of stress other than the occasional droplet of sweat that dripped down his naked chest. (That was actually quite distracting.) Mello himself was only wearing the blanket he grabbed when he followed Light out of the bedroom. Mello felt his face heating up when he noticed how Light kept eying what the blanket didn't cover well. Light was Kira. He SLEPT with Kira. And here he was lusting after...

"You. Are. Kira!" Mello hissed in rage and mortification. "It ends here!"

Light looked surprised when Mello actually pulled the trigger but not as surprised as Mello when the gun clicked empty. Of course, Light had found it earlier while Mello was unconscious, unloaded it, and then replaced it exactly as he had found it. It was why he was able to keep his calm at all throughout the "ordeal." (After all, Light wasn't overly-fond of guns. Having your own father pretend to shoot you in the head tends to be a wee bit mentally scarring.)

However, Mello was still determined to wipe that smug grin off his face. Mello lunged at him, the handle of the gun cut through the air right in front of his nose as Light rolled the chair back at the last moment. He moved a bit too fast though, and the chair tipped back, and Mello was a bit too eager to follow him. They landed roughly in a heap on the floor, the empty gun clattered uselessly away. Mello's fist slammed into his face and Light quickly returned the favor. They traded blows.

"An eye for an eye, motherfucker!"

Light chuckled. "Oh, this brings back memories!"

Mello startled as Light grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him, roughly. There was no transition. It was just another attack. Light drew away, laughing, as Mello attempted to bite his tongue. Mello pushed him down, pinning him hard against the floor.

"God, I fucking hate you!"

Light quirked an eyebrow and glanced down. That's when Mello realized. They were both naked, he was lying on top of Kira, and they were both very much aroused by this.

"No, you don't you son of a—"

Mello groaned as Kira ground their naked flesh together.

"Sh-Shit!"

"Poor Mells."

"Don't call me that!" Mello snarled.

"You're so _frustrated._ I see you've got another gun that seems to be very happy to see me."

"FUCK YOU!"

Kira leaned back in a surprisingly submissive gesture like a wolf bearing its throat. He gazed up at him coyly, that smug smirk still gracing his face. Mello contemplated how he could rip out, choke, (mark and claim) that beautifully exposed neck. The invitation was clear. Mello was momentarily flustered by this display.

_Fuck it! Why does he have to be so damn sexy? _

"Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you. Maybe you'll be more willing to talk about this rationally once you get it all out of your system."

"Like hell!" Mello snarled and bit his neck, though softer than he had intended. The other counted by pawing at his chest, skillfully flicking at his nipples in a way that sent shivers up his spine. Mello growled and captured Light's hands and pinned them above his head.

"No way. I'm calling the shots around here!"

Light snickered.

"What's so fucking funny!" Mello roared and came to the conclusion that to be mocking him, Light _must_, at the very least, be fucked in the head.

"Well are you going to shoot me or is _that_ blank too?"

Mello gave no further warning as he roughly spread Light's legs and entered him for the second time in so many hours."F-fuck!" Mello shuddered as Light's tight heat clenched around him. It felt so good and without the usual pain he was used to experiencing from being on the bottom.

Light looked pained but gave no other indication of discomfort as he relaxed and then seemed to melt beneath him into a pile of writhing, pleasured moans.

"Like that, Kira bitch?" Mello snarled.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck, yeah!" Light moaned aloud and arched up into him. Mello growled, and bit into his chest as he fucked him harder. He had to be hurting him. Yet no matter how rough he was Kira sounded like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Mello growled and he grabbed the older man by the hair. Light mewled wantonly. He seemed to adore getting beat up by him. He was either a major masochist or he was just one hell of an actor...

"Fucking cumslut!"

"Don't stop!" Light growled out as Mello slowed the pace trying to get a handle on the situation. "I'll _fucking kill you_ if you stop!"

"That a confession?" Mello grunted in bitter amusement. "I've... caught you Kira!" Mello panted as he fucked him "I am L's successor! Not Near! Not you! I am L!"

"Ohhh! Hah! Say it again!"

Mello was puzzled as Light was quivering with excitement, _painfully_ aroused. "I caught you Kira!" Mello snarled again.

"No, no, no the other part!"

With dawning comprehension Mello repeated. "I am L."

"Lllll!" Light threw back his head and moaned, loudly.

_Oh God! What the fuck kind of relationship did L have with...?_ No, he was ending that line of thinking right there. It was too much like imagining his father having sex. _But then maybe that's why he made him his successor,_ Mello thought nastily. _This is a whole new level of fucked up..._ Still Mello never thought he'd discover a scenario where he _didn't_ want L's title...

"I've... changed my mind," Mello panted "You... can... call me Mells."

"Oh _Melllllls!_ PLEASE, Mells!" Light groaned.

"Please, what?"

Light glared hatefully. He knew damn well _what._ Mello was painfully constricting him with his other hand, preventing him from coming.

"Please let me come!" Light groaned.

Mello snickered. "Not too proud to beg after all, eh Kira?"

"I'm not Kira. Please?"

"Say it again, bitch! You want me to let you come?"

"Please, Mells!"

"Then say how much you love my big cock inside you."

"F-Fuck!" Light shouted. It came out as a needy whine.

"_Say it!_"

"I love your cock," Light said through gritted teeth.

"My big cock!" Mello insisted, smugly.

"Right... I've... had bigger."

Of course Mello had to let go in order to punch him. Light came hard all over him. Mello was sure he somehow did it on purpose. Mello thrusted just a few more times before he was flooding Light's insides with his seed. They just lay there on the ground, panting, and staring at each other for a moment. The pair of them must make for quite a sight—bruised, bloodied, beaten, and covered in cum.

"Well Kira," Mello broke the ice. "You're a good fuck. I'll give you that much."

"I'm not Kira. But, thank you," Light said softly and gave Mello a chaste, loving peck on the cheek—Mello startled, wearing a deer-in-the-headlights look, but then scoffed at the very notion. As if there was anything like _love_ between them. But then someone as fucked up as Kira might not know the difference... Mello was thrown into further confusion as Kira snuggled up to him, laying his head down so that his silky brown hair was tickling Mello's heaving chest.

"I still want to kill you, you know," Mello politely reminded him.


	4. Pet

A/N: I do not own _Death Note_.

00000

**Chapter 4 Pet **

"I still want to kill you, you know." Mello politely reminded him.

Light didn't move from his comfortable spot against the other's chest as they lay together on the floor. He showed no indication that he heard Mello other than a slight shifting of the eyes. He flashed the other a charming smile, speaking through bared teeth: "I would advise against it."

Mello sighed, resigned, as he breathed in the other's scent. Light _was_ a good fuck. It was a shame he'd have to kill him... Mello stopped himself. He shouldn't be saddened by his discovery. This was his moment of triumph! It had all fallen into his lap, so to speak. He had beat Near and Kira. He had found Kira first. (Or was it the other way around?) Mello frowned.

"Oh, why is that?" Mello prodded

"Because I'm not Kira. You'd be killing an innocent man."

Mello scoffed. "Try again."

"Seriously, if I was Kira why would I ever let a violent criminal into my home?"

Mello felt a vein popping in his forehead. "I'll show you violent…"

Mello caught the flash of fear as the other blurted out "I know your true name and face."

_How…? _No, Chief Yagami had spelled his true name aloud into his headset during their confrontation.

"If _anything_ happens to me that information will be sent to Kira."

In a flurry Mello was on top of him, pinning Light's hands with one hand, the other squeezed around his throat.

_What an ineffectual threat. He's just stalling now! I'll kill him before he has a chance to return the favor. _

"How do you expect to write it with broken hands?" Mello snarled. "For that matter, how do you expect to write it when you're dead?"

"_I can't recall it if you do that!_" Light answered swiftly trying to speak as Mello began to choke him.

_Can't recall it? Meaning he's already... He could be bluffing or..._ "You sent my name and photo to _another_ Kira," Mello said with dangerous calm. There were _at least_ two notebooks floating around. It wasn't impossible he had shared his power with another...

He released Light's throat so he could answer. As Light coughed and wheezed for breath, Mello could feel how the other was trembling beneath him. He found that amusing—that the one who had ended so many lives was so _terrified _of dying.

"As long as I'm alive I can cancel the order and the message won't be sent. You understand why I took precautions."

Mello mused it must be some sort of automated dead man's switch on his computer. Matt might be able to find it. But that would mean actually _talking_ to Matt and when it came down to a choice between certain death and hearing another round of 'I told you sos' Mello would rather die...

Mello growled "So that's where we stand, huh? You or one of your flunkies can kill me with a scrap of paper if I don't kill you first with my bare hands. You know, maybe I'm okay with that outcome as long as I take you down with me."

"No you wouldn't. It's like I told you I'd sent the information to _Kira_. Nothing would change."

Mello frowned. He knew there were at least two Kiras out there and if what he was saying was true; even if he killed Light now the deaths would continue and it would by no means end it. "Besides if we killed each other who would be left standing? Who would be number one?" Light wheedled.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. "Fucking. Near!" Mello finally released him and Light rubbed his bruised wrists.

Light glared up at where Mello was kicking over his coffee table in a fit of rage the glass shattered all over the floor. Damn, he'd have to clean that up later. But it was a small price to pay if... Light pressed harder.

"You heard him. You're just a _tool_ to him. And even supposing you are _right _about your theory there is nothing new you could tell Near that he doesn't already know!"

"I could tell him how you're a total cumslut and you'd enjoy yourself _way _too much in prison." Mello shot back nastily.

Light ignored the taunt for the sake of going for the win... "Near would have EVERYTHING and you would be dead. Is that really what you want?"

Mello watched, mesmerized by the sway of Light's hips as he put on his bathrobe and walked across the room with a quiet dignity and grace and Mello wondered how the fuck could he even _move_ after he came inside him for a second time in so many hours?

"Where the fuck are you going?" Mello snarled.

"To take a shower... and then to eat the pancakes."

"The _chocolate_ pancakes?"

"Of course. You're welcome to stay if you like."

"As if I have a choice," Mello scoffed.

"No one's making you stay. If you want to leave, there's the door."

Mello followed.

0000

The blonde leaned against the bathroom doorframe, leering as Light stepped into the shower.

"If you're going to stay I suggest we get moving; we're running late as it is. We don't want to be late for work," Light said in a long-suffering tone.

"I fail to see how that's _my_ problem." Mello shouted to be heard over the roar of the shower.

"Work is _here_. My coworkers are the cops that are hunting you," Light reminded him.

"I'll tell them you're fucking Kira!"

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me. They'll believe my word over yours... that is if they don't shoot you dead on the spot."

Suddenly Mello was in there with him, and ramming him up against the bathroom tiles. Light retaliated by punching him in the face.

"The hell's your problem?" Light shouted.

Mello spat blood into the shower drain as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Well, gee, I don't know, Kira. Maybe it's that you keep threatening to kill me!"

"I'm not Kira! Seriously, _if_ I wanted you dead, you'd _be dead!_"

"Then why _don't_ you want me dead?"

"Maybe you're just that good, Mello."

Of course the flattery went right to Mello's head but he still couldn't stop from thinking..._Or maybe there was something else. _

In any case until he found out why Kira was keeping him alive... he couldn't just walk away from this... Not that he _wanted_ to walk away from this. Mello had to stop himself from drooling as the brunette resumed washing himself. He admired all those lovely red marks he left behind on Light's perfect body which weren't going away anytime soon. Mello had a sudden urge to give him more...

Showering seemed to be an activity Light very much enjoyed. Who knew that a bar of soap could suddenly seem so sinful and sensual as it glided across the other man's skin, Light wore a pleased look that was reminiscent of the other faces Mello knew he could make him pull...

The blonde smirked as he was struck by the brilliant idea. "Since I'm already here how about we shower together to save time?"

Light doubted very much that that would actually _save_ time but he needed to stay on the blonde's good side so... "Do as you wish."

Mello gawked. _Was that an invitation?_

Mello's face heated up when Light stuck the soap where the sun don't shine. "Hey! Who said you could wash that out?" Mello snapped on impulse. Matt would get terribly upset if Mello were to try and clean himself out afterwards.

Light simply glared at the blonde from the corner of his eye. He could feel what their earlier sessions had left behind like it was crawling inside him and it was beginning to itch. He was _going_ to wash it out. Light did not dignify that with a response and continued to ignore the blonde. This very much irked Mello.

Light was used to having people stare at him while he was showering... Ryuk, L, Misa, the other boys in the locker room... So Mello's fucking him with his eyes did not bother him. However Light was also used to people respecting boundaries and playing by the rules—look but _no touch_, not unless invited (and invitations were rare to never—Light preferred to be admired from a distance, like a pristine God on a pedestal.) Light should have been aware by now that Mello did not play by the rules.

Mello waited and watched until Light let his guard down… and then struck, in a swift movement capturing his wrist interrupting Light's private session with Mr. Soap. Mello's other arm wrapping possessively around Light's hips as he pulled him to him, so Light's back was flush against his chest.

"Oh look, you dropped the soap."

Light just shook his head. "How juvenile."

Mello ignored him and pumped a lump of shower gel into his hand and then moved his hand down to pump something else earning a gasp from the other man.

"And, that was pointless because I'm just going to get you dirty again," Mello chuckled as Light let out an undignified squeak when Mello spread his ass cheeks again.

"Oh come on, aren't you tired yet?"

Light could feel it pressing against him, the younger man had indeed recovered already.

Mello smirked again as he echoed Light's own words. "I'm just that good."

Light resignedly braced himself against the wall. The damn kid was insatiable. Light reflected that when he was that age he was never this horny... even when chained to another man.

000000

The two young men left the bathroom wearing matching fluffy white bathrobes and matching looks of dazed, debauched dishevelment as they went to the kitchen. Light wordlessly reheated the pancakes as Mello made himself at home at the kitchen table, his eyes never leaving the man he had so… captured. He was utterly amazing, words failed, the sense of power he felt when he dominated the older man who Mello had discovered was a real wildcat in the sack.

Dammit, why did Light have to be Kira?

Or maybe it was because he was Kira. The most powerful man on earth, worshipped as a God by the vast majority of humanity—a false god... that was his bitch. Mello took small satisfaction at how the brunette winced slightly when he sat down. The two mortal adversaries eyed each other wearily across the table; belying the tension in their stares their relaxed posture clearly showed that they were quite comfortable around each other. Mello was quick to find an excuse to touch him again, their fingers brushed together as they both reached for the syrup at the same time. He was suddenly struck with inspiration of what he could do to Light later with syrup... or better yet chocolate sauce—assuming of course he didn't have to kill him now. Things were sure to come to a head over breakfast. Mello waited for Kira to start to eat first to make sure the food wasn't poisoned.

"Alright Kira," Mello said around a mouthful of chocolate pancakes "I'll bite. Why _did_ you let a 'violent criminal into your home?' For that matter how did you find me? And most importantly why are you keeping me alive?"

Light hesitated in answering. Mello overturned the table. Light saw stars when the he was thrown on the ground and made the genius deduction that Mello had severe anger management issues.

"Answer my question!" the blonde roared.

"That was three questions," Light replied with stoical calm. "And I'm trying to think of a way to say this that won't have you pounding me into the wall again."

Mello's eyes softened as he stood over the brunette. "You like it when I pound you into walls... or floors... or beds..."

Light flushed and decided to answer him before they went on a tangent where Mello took it out of his ass again.

"You want to know how I found you? It's no mark against you that I did. Your evasive skills are excellent. I'm disappointed to say it was an accident. I was searching for you for weeks and then here you just crash into my life... I'm glad that I found you."

"You're saying I found you first, I beat Near... by accident?" Mello laughed bitterly.

"I believe it was a very fortuitous accident, for both our sakes. I can only think that it must have been fate that we met this way," Light declared as he fluttered his eyelashes.

_Who the fuck do you think you're kidding? _

Mello startled when Light pulled him down so they were sitting together on the floor, the murderer relaxed and lay back with his head in Mello's lap. What the hell was he thinking? Mello could easily snap his neck!

"What do you mean it was an accident?" Mello demanded.

Light looked uncomfortable but refused to back down seeing as his actions were making Mello even more uncomfortable. "I thought you were someone else."

Light watched Mello's expressions and was pleased to see that in addition to the expected rage there was also... jealousy.

When Light didn't elaborate Mello tried to remember their drunken conversation of their meeting. From what he did remember—the way Light deferred to him that person must have had power over Light, _Kira_, to let him do whatever he wanted...

Mello stared at the brunette in his lap. It was a damn shame Mello was still recovering from their latest activities or he would make him suck his cock while he was down there. He was sure Light would. Kira was surprisingly obedient. In fact it was beginning to cause Mello to have doubts. Maybe Light wasn't really the mastermind after all. Maybe there was a scarier monster out there that was calling the shots... it was a possibility, however unlikely. Another was that Kira was just batshit crazy...

"But I'm glad it was you," Light said softly. "All things considered I'd rather it was you..."

Without conscious thought Mello began stroking the other man's silky brown hair. Yeah, that's how it was going to be around here. Mello was master and Kira was... a pet. Just a very dangerous pet that nobody understood...

For some reason Roger never let him keep Cocoa. Upon discovering Mello's pet scorpion the old caretaker had flushed him down the toilet. That of course was an idiot move as being flushed failed to kill Cocoa. He must have been understandably upset about the whole ordeal because he came back to sting some kid in the ass. Too bad it wasn't Near. That had been quite exciting and it was totally Roger's fault, not his. Roger shouldn't have gone flushing other people's scorpions in the first place. At the time he was sure it was Near that ratted him out but maybe it was Matt...

Meanwhile his sociopathic manipulator continued to manipulate. "I... I like you," Light insisted.

Lies, lies, lies. He had to be lying. But was there any truth mixed in or was it all lies? Mello knew he was being manipulated but he couldn't help but be drawn in...

Light's eyes rolled back in his head to look Mello in the eye from his reclining position, it somehow came across as both cute and slightly ghoulish at the same time.

"Also from a work perspective I'm glad I found you because that's a great load off if you know what I mean." Mello didn't because there were so many ways you could take that. Did he mean as L? As Kira? As the Deputy Director's son? Was he just relieved the chase had ended? Or because now he could have Mello arrested or killed? Maybe Kira had a death wish? In any case it appeared he was a firm believer in "keep your enemies closer." As Mello wondered Kira kept talking. "In answer to your last question, why I don't want to see you dead, it's because I am grateful to you..." Light deployed the sad puppy dog eye look as he entreated "and I need your help."


	5. Puppet God

**A/N:**_ I own NOTHING!_

00000

**Ch 5 Puppet God**

"_What?_" Mello gaped at Kira—the audacity to believe he would actually _help _him.

"_Please?_ It's just a small favor. I'll make it worth your while..."

Mello was admittedly curious. "Let's see you grovel a little first... on your hands and knees," Mello joked. "And then tell me why exactly you are asking me."

_The insolence!_ Had Mello forgotten he could kill him at anytime? Light gritted his teeth. He needed to stay on the blonde's good side for this plan to work it was too late to change course. So to Mello's genuine surprise Kira did as he asked and properly groveled before him.

"_Please,_ _I need you_."

Mello shuddered—that was just so damn sexy.

"I need someone with your skills, your genius, you're acting talents..." _Your blondeness, your waist-size... _ "And you need a place to stay, right? With this plan I can hide you right here, in plain sight!"

Mello thought upon the full ramifications of that statement. That meant that he'd have full access to the investigation. He could monitor Light—Kira's—and Near's every move… just what the hell was Light thinking?

Mello crossed his arms and decided to test the waters, just how far would Light take this? "What's in it for me?"

Light began to get up off the floor but Mello forcefully pushed him back down. Light glared up at him defiantly. "Well for starters I will overlook your past and I won't try to have you killed if you don't try to kill me. Furthermore, _**I**_ will be grateful to you."

Mello rolled his eyes. As if he cared...

"Also, if you don't mind me saying if you want I've already made arrangements with the best plastic surgeons," Light began delicately.

Mello's face was a sensitive topic. He had been quite proud of his physical appearance, flaunting it. That was something he was sure he'd always be number one at—he would always be sexier than Near.

But then came the raid on his hideout and the resulting explosion that disfigured him. He couldn't go to the hospital. He was a wanted man. The hospital would be the first place "L" and Near would have looked. Mello nearly overdosed on painkillers, healing had been a slow and _painful_ even with Matt there to hold his hand. At the time he had found it comforting. Now he just found it humiliating. By the time it scarred over he was resigned to the fact that he couldn't fix it. It would cost too much money and would be far too traceable. Mello was sure it was a lost cause...

"That scar is very recognizable. It would be easier for both of us if you looked normal..." That Mello perked up and was looking hopeful wasn't lost on Light. "That's right; I'll get you your face back."

"Damn right you should!" Mello slammed his fist on the kitchen table. "And whose fault is this? It was _your raid_ that did this!"

Light didn't blink in the face of Mello's rage. "No one _made you_ blow yourself up. Frankly, I'm surprised that that's all you lost."

"Can it... can it really be done?"

"I've told the doctors of your situation and they've assured me that it can be done, that they _can_ repair the damage. And they _will..._ Or we'll find new doctors who can." The doctors were trustworthy. He was paying them to be so and to keep their mouths shut.

"How? I mean; how could you even afford it?"

"I am the Second L. I haven't been sitting on my ass you know."

Light squeaked when Mello suddenly groped him again. "Speaking of your ass how about we put it to good use. How about I get to do whatever I want to you when I fuck you?"

"...Alright… as long as it doesn't cause lasting damage," Light stipulated.

He instantly regretted that as Mello flashed a pervy smile.

_Interesting. Clearly Kira is really, really desperate. _

In seemingly one violent motion Mello had grabbed Light by the hair and pushed him onto his back.

"Alright Kira, one more thing and you've got yourself a deal. This Kira business. I want in, and I want a cut."

"This isn't the mafia! ...And I'm not Kira!" Light growled out, clearly _uncomfortable_ with Mello's pushy attitude but he didn't protest when Mello reached up under his bathrobe to play with him again. Making the plan go forward was more important than comfort... or personal dignity.

That is until, without preamble, Mello pushed three fingers inside Light's already stretched hole.

"H-hey! Cut it out!"He was still very sore from earlier.

"Nuh uh. _This_ is mine to do with as I wish. It's still plenty wet in there. Your boy pussy wants me to fuck it raw."

"_No._ I told you..." He had to get Mello's cooperation before the Taskforce got here!

"Relax," Mello said in a soothing voice. "There's always later."

That was a relief but still Light felt mounting concern about just what he had gotten himself into. He struggled to stay focused as Mello lazily teased him with his fingers. Light flushed and looked away. Mello grabbed his chin with his other hand, forcing him to look at him.

"Surely you get donations from your followers," Mello hissed.

"_Ngh!_ Kira isn't like that!"

"Really?" _Ah, now we're getting somewhere._ Now here's an interrogation technique he hadn't considered before...

Light ground his teeth and elaborated in an embarrassingly cracking voice "As a detective I think it's obvious. Kira wishes to rule the world..."

"When's the last time you've been outside? Kira _does_ rule the world. He's worshipped like a fucking God!"

Mello caught the smug smile in response to the "praise" before it was masked. Mello grinned he liked how _natural_ he had Kira looking at the moment. _A fucking God... that's__** my**__ fucking bitch!_ Light moaned as Mello teased that bundle of nerves. Alright back to plan A—mooch off this loser...

"So, you were saying, Kira?"

"I'm not... the—the point is... well, think about it! Hypothetically if I was Kira... Which I'm not." Light began haltingly as Mello moved his fingers inside him.

Mello could barely contain his mirth as the other squirmed (figuratively and literally). It was textbook—sociopaths tend to not admit guilt even when it was obvious—but really, what next 'Er… you see, I have this friend… he killed a bunch of people. What should I do?'

"_Riiight."_

"I wouldn't be doing it for me; I would be doing it for the good of mankind! An O_H GOD!_ Altruistic mission." Light panted.

Mello's mouth went dry as the older man writhed beneath him at his teasing.

_Kira, Kira's power, Kira's dominion, Light Yagami. It's all mine. All within my..._

"Tell me more," Mello growled.

"More...?" Light groaned.

"Yes_ more._"

Light somehow still managed to sound somewhat regal and controlled as Mello continued finger-fucking him.

"The role of Kira... _hah!_ is that of a God shepherding his people against the forces of evil. Those that so abuse their power... _Don't stop!... _to oppress the weak—_those_ are the people that harm this world! That is Kira's mentality."

_He's fucking nuts! He believes his own hype! Controlling him is going to be much easier than I thought... _

If he could just stay on Light's good side (and from the look of things he could _push pretty hard_ without repercussions) he could manipulate and control him as much as he liked.

"What about Demegawa...?"

Light made a face. "Can we not talk about that fat bastard while you're—?"

"No. We talk about it now, bitch!"

"You did not just...!"

"Shut up! You like that, don't you!" Mello leered as he continued teasing him _right there_.

"Ngh! Yes!" Light groaned as his body arched up into Mello's touch as he teased along that sweet spot.

"Answer me!" Mello insisted.

"A douche... like that... No doubt that Kira will get around to killing him eventually." Anything else Light might have said was cut off by a needy, keening sound that escaped from deep in Light's throat. It was a sound that went right to Mello's cock. Alas he still hadn't recovered from earlier. But Light was becoming half-hard from what Mello was doing.

"I bet I could make you cum with my dick alone. Hell, I bet I could make you cum if I just kept doing _this_."

"Yes! ..._No!_ _The Taskforce!_"

"Hmmm... I suppose your right."

Mello abruptly stopped, leaving Light flushed, panting and whimpering on the floor.

Mello's eyes softened some. _Light... He's so adorable like this._

Light gave him another little needy moan when Mello kissed his half-hard cock.

"You're fun," Mello giggled. "Alright Kira, I'll play along for now provided you deliver what you promise. And I want in on the action."

Light hastily closed his bathrobe. "..Alright."

_He's willing to agree to all this… Whatever it is, this is just too good of an opportunity to pass up... _

Mello had already decided, to control Kira, to have it all, this _ultimate position, _he'd do it—even if it meant selling his soul or murdering orphans or going a week without chocolate (okay, maybe not that last one). Mello got up so he could resume slouching in his chair at the kitchen table. With no chocolate bars to munch on at the moment he settled for a, now cold, chocolate pancake.

"So what is this favor?" Mello prompted.

Light weakly picked himself up off the floor.

"My girlfriend died..." Mello opened his mouth to speak but Light cut him off. "Before you start it wasn't me..."

"You don't sound too broken up about it..."Mello teased. Of course he had already figured out where Light's preferences lay...

"Of course not. I _hated_ her! _She's_ the reason L's dead!"

"_What?_" Of all the reasons he might hate his girlfriend... Mello got in his face again. "But isn't that what you _wanted_, Kira?"

"You know _nothing!_ I _loved_ that man!" The declaration was anguished and sounded so very real. It gave Mello pause. But then again, this was Kira. A monster like that—how could you really tell? "I would have killed her myself if I could have!"

_I was right. She must have had some sort of power over him..._

Light turned away but not before Mello saw... he gaped. Was Kira _crying? _Was that for real? Mello must have been seeing things... or else Light was just an amazing actor...

"And the investigation team would have found that suspicious, am I right?" Mello deduced as he followed Light out of the kitchen. He didn't really trust Light to be out of his sight. "They're going to be suspicious that she isn't here."

"She _will _be here," Light insisted his voice still quivering a bit.

"But you just said..." Mello began, confusedly.

Light turned to him, all business now and without a trace of the previous angst. Maybe it was just an act. Or perhaps Mello should add "Bipolar" to the long list of Kira's psychological problems.

"I'll be blunt. You look like her." Light retrieved an item from the closet and presented it to Mello. "I need you to wear this." Light looked entreatingly at Mello as he held up the lacy black dress.


	6. Dance Marionette

**A/N: **_This is a non-profit fan-based fiction. Support the official release!_

00000

**Chapter 6 Dance Marionette **

Mello gaped at that black lacy Lolita abomination, that _hookerware_, that left nothing to the imagination-his jaw must have been catching flies for a full minute. The silence that fell over the room was deafening—it was the lull before the storm.

"FUCK NO!" The blonde screeched.

Mello recoiled when Light sent him a glare that could have melted titanium. Mello realized, enviously, that Light didn't have to shove or shout or say a word in order to be_ absolutely terrifying_ even to someone like him—most people found him to be very intimidating but now Light, the same Light that had let Mello toy with him; that had been moaning and crying minutes before (that was the key words here—he _let him_ _"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead"_) had Mello frozen in fear. It was then that Mello began to grasp the meaning of true power. Light could just flash a molten glare of those red-gold eyes and expect that His will be done and woe be to anyone that went against his plans.

Mello slouched rebelliously against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest and managed to hold Kira's stare for a good minute before succumbing to the urge to fidget awkwardly and glance away.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

Mello got in his face to shout "_I'm not wearing a fucking dress!_"

Light remained impassive in the face of Mello's theatrics. "Is that your final answer? You'd throw away everything I'm offering you just based on an emotional response? What a shame… I guess Near was right about you…" Mello tensed and then glared at the brunette hatefully. Light casually checked his watch. "The taskforce will be arriving in any minute. If you're going to make a decision..."

_Manipulative asshole!_ Mello gritted his teeth. But then that was hardly new information. He might as well have deduced that the sky was blue.

Though Mello hated to admit it Light was right. He was letting his emotions get the better of him _again_. And didn't he decide he'd do anything to have this, _the ultimate position? _He had already decided he'd do it even if it meant murdering someone! Did he really want to reneg on this admittedly generous deal over… a dress? Really? That was all it took to get into Kira's good graces?

_No way! I want this! I'm doing it! _

Mello turned his angry glare at the stupid dress. (Maybe if he stared at it angrily enough it would erupt in flames.)

It was just a piece of clothing! He shouldn't be… he WASN'T _afraid _of it! He was Mello, M, L's _True_ Successor! A totally macho guy! (What happened with Matt _DID NOT COUNT!_) At fifteen he took over the meanest gangsters around (again, how he got into the mafia _DID NOT COUNT!_) He proved himself! He brought in the head of a rival mob boss that even Kira couldn't touch! And now he had Kira at his mercy! He was not afraid of a little dress! He was secure enough to know that he was the one who wore the metaphorical pants around here…

Light sighed again. "Perhaps I was wrong in choosing you for this. You no doubt you lack the _subtlety_ to pull this off. Fooling the top cops everyday takes skill, you know."

_Oh, it's on now! _

Mello huffed as he strode over determinedly and aggressively; snatching the lacy abomination from Light's hands.

"Well Kira," Mello snarled, "to make this up to me. You are in for a very, _very_ sore ass."

Light smirked as the blonde stormed off, slamming the bedroom door in his wake. "It's a deal."

00000

"Now, you're a bit taller than she was but then she often wore high heels or platform boots, and also, since you're going to be playing her, she would often sit around or lie around so the height difference shouldn't be too obvious…"

"This will never work!" Mello cursed again as he again struggled into Misa's red and white candy-striped stockings. After he managed to get them on the first time Light had oh-so-helpfully pointed out that he really did need to shave his legs and now Mello had to rush to get the damned dress on—they were really pressed for time!

"You need to pitch your voice higher," Light instructed.

"You know—it might be better if I don't speak at all." Yes, he was a thin blonde that dressed in leather but his voice would be a dead giveaway! Light had some of Misa's commercials playing in the background but Mello still didn't see how he expected him to master his imitation _in minutes!_

"That would be too out of character for her. You don't want to act too docile or too nice. Misa was screechy and annoying. She was hyper, energetic, overly-cheerful, and a total nympo always suggesting that I drop whatever I was doing and have sex with her…"

Mello looked at Light askance. "Are you sure you didn't kill her?"

The mass murderer gave another long-suffering sigh. "No. I hated her but she was useful."

Mello stared at the accursed corset again. "This is NOT gonna work! They'll see that I'm not her! They'll see that I'm a guy!"

"It will work, I promise. You really do look a lot like her." When Mello shot him a murderous glare Light quickly amended "I mean that in the best way possible. You are very beautiful."Mello gasped, caught off guard by the sudden sensation of Light's long fingers trailing along his cheek. "You have the same bone structure—large eyes, high cheek bones. After your surgery I think we can get by with just a little makeup but until then you can manage with this." Light said as he handed him a black veil. "If anyone asks why you're wearing the veil today _Misa_ can cry in mourning over the loss of J-rock signer Kuro Komori. Misa was a big fan of his work. He died yesterday of a sudden heart attack. Rumors are already circulating that either it was drugs or Kira." Light gave a mirthless smile. "It was probably drugs."

Mello shuddered. It was beginning to sink in that now that he was working for Kira he was an accessory to his crimes… _No, I'm NOT working for Kira! I'm just using Kira as a shield, that's all! A shield that's too deluded to realize he's being used as a shield is still a shield—and a very effective one at that. _

"But surely they'll notice if I'm wearing a veil every day!"

Light rolled his eyes. "You won't be, we're going to get you your surgery really soon but in any case, do you really think any of them will be looking at your face?"

"Uh yes. That's another thing. It's not like I have the chest…"

"Hold that thought," Light said as he rummaged out a box from his closet. Mello arched an eyebrow; inside the box were some very realistic fake boobs.

Mello began to speak but Light cut him off. "Don't ask." He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, see now? Now I'm curious…"

"Misa had her friends over for a costume party not long ago and… well… really. _Don't ask._"

"They're very realistic," Mello commented as they squished in his grip. "They _feel _real… They aren't real, are they?" Mello innocently asked the serial killer.

Light gave Mello an indignant look that read something along the lines of 'What kind of sick bastard do you think I am?' as he replied "Of course not, one of the premier special effects guys left them behind."

"Special effects guys?"

"Misa's friends from work—she had them all come over for a costume party and…" Light sighed again. "So imagine a production crew-big, ugly, hairy-looking guys—all rolls of fat, covered in acne scars, balding—and all these unattractive guys, they get the bright idea to dress up as the cast of _Sailor Moon_ for Misa's costume party—and then they all start undressing to show us _just how realistic_ their costumes are…"

"Okay, you're right. That's too much information."

"Told you so..." Light shuddered. "And to think I had almost succeeded in erasing that image from my brain."

Mello felt a stab of sympathy for poor Kira—if this was the sort of thing he had to live with for five years it almost made up for the fact that he was the crazy mass murderer who killed his mentor—though it didn't make up for the fact that Light was now dressing him in those fake boobies. It was seamless how they seemed to merge into his skin. You'd have to look very closely to see that they were fake (and if they were that close that means they had already lost.) Mello nervously glanced at the mirror and then immediately regretted it.

"I look like a _girl!_" Mello wailed in indignation.

"Well yes, that's the idea."

Mello was unaware that he had begun to hyperventilate. His insecurity level was such that he was overtaken by the irrational impulse to pull down the lacy undergarments just to reassure himself that his dick was still there.

Light stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "We don't have time for this foolishness!"

Mello glared at him venomously but it did nothing to stem his rising panic.

Light released Mello's hand and gave one of his fake boobs a squeeze.

"You don't feel that, do you? So you see it's not real."

"I know that!" Mello snapped.

"Good."

Mello gasped as Light kissed at his neck looking very much like an attentive boyfriend giving his girl attention.

_His girl. I'm his girl. I have to play __**his girlfriend**__. _The ramifications seemed to be just settling in.

Light seemed to sense his concerns as Mello shivered in his arms.

"I typically didn't touch Misa. Any drastic changes in our behavior would be suspicious. However for this to work without arousing suspicion _you_ need to act the part of Misa. At least while we're being watched which will be, admittedly, most of the time."

"Yeah… of course they aren't real!" Mello exclaimed, more to himself than to Light as he tentatively squeezed at his fake breasts himself and was reassured by the fact that there was no sensation. Meanwhile the image in the mirror looked like a girl feeling herself up. The "girl" in the mirror blushed. No doubt it would have been an evocative image if either of them was straight. "And… and now that I notice it, they have a distinctively plastic smell… but that could be a problem..."

"You're right. Good thinking, Mello. Misa always wore heavy perfume." Light retrieved the perfume from Misa's dresser. "This should be sufficient to cover up the smell."

Mello took a whiff of the very girly scent of flowers and fruit and glowered at Light.

"You owe me for this, big time."

"I know."

Mello gave the perfume bottle a spurt and that girly scent fell over him in a pale mist over his neck and chest. He already felt his skin being defiled forever with that scent. Mello seriously considered washing it off with acid when this was all over. Mello yelped in surprised when Light bent forward, burrowing his face in his fake breasts.

"The _hell!_"

Light sniffed.

"I'm afraid that's not enough. I still smell the plastic."

"Fucking pervert!" Mello snarled but sprayed more of that putrid perfume, that Elixir of Evil onto his person.

Light sniffed again. "Nope sorry, still not enough."

Mello growled in frustration but he knew that he couldn't allow for any flaw in his disguise. In exasperation Mello dumped the whole bottle over his head. Light finally gave him the thumbs up.

Mello grunted as he grudgingly let Light lace up the lacy black corset dress after trying, and failing to do it himself. He shivered despite himself as Light's fingers brushed against his back as he fumbled with the leather strings. Mello stared at the stranger in the mirror. He was actually wearing more layers of clothes than he usually did but he still felt naked under Light's stare. The plunging neckline of the dress put his perky "new breasts" on display. The lacey skirt _just barely_ covered his crotch, and the knee-high boots and stockings drawing attention to his skinny thighs. He looked sexy, he _felt_ sexy, it was all this damn lace brushing in intimate places—and the fact that Light was pressing up against him, breathing down his neck… As Mello's thoughts idly wandered he found himself wondering how Light would compare to Matt as a seme… and he promptly crushed those thoughts to dust.

_This damn dress has to die! _

"You're perfect." Light assured him as he gave him a peck on the cheek.

Mello remained stock still as Light ran a brush through his long blonde hair, pinning it back into a pair of girlish pigtails with a pair of black barettes with white plastic skulls on them. Mello eyed the offending hairpieces.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

Light shrugged. "This is her style."

As a finishing touch Light put Mello's leather jacket on over the lacy, racy abomination. Mello immediately felt better about this whole deal. At least he was afforded some protection against prying eyes. Mello surprised Light by affectionately leaning back into his chest.

"So uh… any additional tips for um, playing this… part?" Of course Mello had a general idea, having done some observation of the Second Kira suspect but he wasn't sure he wanted Light to know what he knew.

Light thought for a moment before giving Mello the cliff notes on Misa, going as detailed as possible...

"…She liked sweets but was worried about her weight. She's a model you know, and as a celebrity she had her persona to maintain. She always played cheerful and bubbly but she was, well, out of her freakin' mind."

Mello stifled a giggle. He found that descriptor to be _ironic_ given the source. It became harder not to laugh as Light kept going.

"She was delusional! I could even tell her how much I despised her but she'd pretend not to hear. She had _very_ selective hearing and she thought that the world revolved around her. I swear she must have imagined herself to be the heroine of some stupid bodice-ripper romance novel! She was selfish. She didn't care a thing about justice! Only her own happiness! Misa-Misa always got what she wanted and never took no for an answer." Light sighed again. "I guess I can kind of see where she was coming from. Her parents were killed in a robbery right in front of her—I guess that sort of messed her up for life." Mello scowled at Light's lack of empathy and had to restrain himself from decking him one. He wasn't about to give Kira any clues to his past or let on that the same thing had happened to him (though it wasn't exactly in a robbery—Mafioso like his parents tend to have enemies.)

"But that doesn't change the fact that she acted like I was her fucking property and she would kill anyone else if they got too close to me. She was totally obsessed! But… but because of that… She really would do anything for me… and that was very useful. However she was quite obnoxious about it! She'd cling to me and feel me up at every opportunity—even in public!"

Mello's face broke into a shit-eating grin. "I think I see what I have to do now…" He had just been given a license to annoy and feel up Light in public.

Light scowled. "Don't overdo it."

Mello looked at him innocently "Oh come on, you want it to look genuine, right?"

"Yes… however, she also was more restrained about her pushy behavior when we were being watched. So again, don't overdo it."

"But _Light-kun~!_" Mello whined in his best Misa imitation.

Light visibly shuddered. "Don't worry; you've got the voice down pat."

Just then Light's cellphone rang indicating that Aizawa and Mogi were outside, ready to work.

"..And not a moment too soon—it's show time." Light noticed that Mello looked nervous. "Relax, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say! It's not your ass on the line if I get caught!"

"Yes, it is. We're in this together, _Misa_ darling." Light said as he went to open the door.

The former mobster made sure his veil was in place and then bolted for the couch, as they had discussed he might do. He pretended to relax there, lying on his belly and idly kicking his legs up in the air like he had seen Misa do during his surveillance, Mello idly turned a page of Misa's fashion magazine as the cops came in the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTICE**

I apologize in advance for spamming and I apologize to everyone who thought they were getting an update. I usually don't do the whole author note chapter thing but I thought it was the best way to get the word out before my account gets deleted.

After ten years of no enforcement fanfiction . net is suddenly going to start enforcing a "no sex and violence" policy:  
>www . change petitions  fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction – net ? utm_campaign =friend _ inviter _ modal & utm_medium = facebook&utm _ source = share_petition

I'm here frequently on fanfiction . net but I only just heard about this, so I figured it was important to get the word out.

I checked and the only warning on fanfiction . net I could see was a single note on fanfiction . net's homepage:  
>"June 4th 2012 - Notices: ◦Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adultexplicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

I know I don't exactly comb through mine for content and just rate it all M. But no doubt the vague descriptions of gay sex within these stories will offend the moral guardians.

Though I have to wonder what's left after you delete all the stories with sex and violence. There goes the Death Note fandom! And what about a fandom like... Saw?

If you don't think this applies to you then ask yourself, does your story:

Have action scenes?

Have romance scenes?

Mention a song?

**If you answered yes to any of those it is at risk of deletion.**

Or to put it another way would your story make a good episode of Sesame Street?

If yes you're probably safe but if no you may want to consider copying it over to another site.

Even if you don't think this applies to you it's still a good idea to have backups and considering they're going to suddenly start cracking down now after ten years of nothing they may be overzealous in their censorship. It would be a shame if a beautiful story is lost forever just because it says a naughty word.

So please move your stuff, copy your favorites before this goes into effect!

Some suggested sites:

livejournal . com

archiveofourown . org

deviantart . com

adultfanfiction . net

As for me, I will continue to write and update my stories—just not on fanfiction . net.

You can find me on Livejournal and archiveofourown. org as reaperlight and plannedbyreaperLight on deviantart . com

I would like to thank everyone, all of my readers and reviewers, for all their help and support and all the other writers out there keep on writing awesome stories!


End file.
